New Starts
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Gerry and Sandra are both in new relationships, will they be able to stay faithful to their new partners? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

A lot had changed since Jack had left, Sandra and Gerry still didn't know the real reason why he'd left. Brian seemed to be coping better and still hadn't touched even a drop of alcohol. The weirdest things though were the fact Gerry and Sandra were both in relationships.

Sandra was dating a man called Ben, she had been for a couple of months now and this was one of the few relationships Brian and Gerry knew about. The other thing about this relationship was that Ben wasn't married and he wasn't in any other relationship of any kind.

Gerry was also in a very serious relationship, he'd also been with his new partner for a couple of months. Her name was Maggie, Gerry had meet her at a cooking class and they'd hit it off straight away. She'd very quickly moved in with him and sold her own house.

'Pub anyone?' Gerry asked as he saw the time was nearing 7 o'clock.

'Yeah sure.' Sandra called through from her little office.

'Brian?' Gerry asked looking at the older man.

'Yeah sure mate.' Brian replied

'Good, let's go.'

They all sat down outside looking over the river, in their usual spot when the weather was nice.

'I've got something I want to ask both of you.' Gerry told the other two.

'Go on then…' Sandra prompted him.

'I want to ask Maggie to marry me, what do you think?'

'That's great mate, good luck.' Brian congratulated him.

'Bit soon don't you think?' Sandra added bluntly, quickly she downed the rest of her glass of wine and stormed off, telling the others she'd see them tomorrow.

'What's wrong with her?' Brian asked confused.

'No idea mate. Anyway I better be off, Maggie's making dinner tonight. Wanna lift home?'

'Yeah thanks.'

**Hope this is okay! Feel free to review**

**Beth xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Gerry had dropped Brian off, he decided not to go straight home but instead to go see what the hell Sandra was playing at. He pulled up outside her house and walked to the door.

'What were you playing at before Sandra?' Gerry asked angrily.

'I think you should come in.' She stepped out the way leaving a space for Gerry to walk in; he walked through to the living room and sat on the sofa, with Sandra following. As she sat down beside her he decided to speak.

'Have you got a problem with Maggie?'

'Nope.'

'So why did you storm off when I mentioned I was thinking of proposing to her?'

'She's just not right for you.' He didn't have a chance to reply and next thing he knew they were kissing. In these moments he forgot all about Maggie and Sandra forgot about Ben, they kept kissing. Next thing they knew they were on Sandra's bed, Gerry leaning down over her still kissing.

A couple of hours Sandra lay sleeping in Gerry's arms her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her keeping her close to him. Suddenly she awoke to the sound of the door. Quickly she threw on her dressing gown and ran down the stairs to the door, only to find it was Ben standing behind it.

'Hey babe.' He greeted her and kissed her lips.

'Hello Ben. What are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd come and see you.' Sandra was super worried, upstairs in her bed was Gerry, she wasn't meant to have slept with him while they were both in relationships, but she couldn't let him propose to Maggie without showing him how she felt.

'Well I'm really tired, so maybe another time.'

'That's fine; I'll come hold you while you sleep.' She was now struggling with ideas of how to get him to go away. She'd been the other woman so many times before, but never before had she had two men at the same time.

'Sorry Ben, I just want to be on my own tonight.' This wasn't true but it had worked, he said bye and left.

She was about to make her way back to bed when she heard a phone, she saw the Gerry's mobile on her table and wandered over to it to see 'Maggie Calling.' Sandra sat on the sofa watching the phone ring, she really was panicking now. It didn't take too long for the phone to ring off. It then flashed up notifying her Gerry had a text from Maggie. The preview read.

"Gerry when will you be home love? You're dinner's cold. xxxx"

Instead of sitting there panicking she decided to go back to bed, to the safety of Gerry's arms.

**Hope this was okay and you're all enjoying it. Feel free to review.**

**Beth xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sandra sat up in bed; her moving had caused Gerry also to wake up. He too sat up.

'I think we need to talk Sandra.'

'Yeah so do I.'

'What the hell was last night about?!'

'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!'

'Of course I enjoyed it, but Sandra we're both in relationships.'

'Yes I know, I just wanted you to know how I felt before you proposed to Maggie and that was easier than telling you.'

'Well what do we do now?' Gerry asked her.

'I have no idea, I really can't lose you. I feel really bad about this though.'

'You aren't going to lose me silly.' He leaned over and kissed her.

'Anyway I better be getting back to Maggie, how the hell am I going to explain where I've been.'

'Say you went to Brian's and you were up all night discussing the case as Brian wouldn't let you go.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of months later Gerry and Sandra were still with their partners but they were also secretly together. What they told others was police business trips were actually romantic weekends away together, what was shopping trips with his daughters were secret meet ups with Sandra. Gerry still hadn't proposed to Maggie, he had no idea what he felt about her. Yes he liked her but with Sandra it was different.

'Sandra?' Gerry whispered in her ear as they woke up in yet another hotel somewhere far enough that no one would recognise them. This time they'd chosen a weekend away to Skegness. Sandra really didn't like the beach towns she thought they were tacky, but she knew Gerry loved them. Also they'd been to loads of places that were more Sandra's style, he deserved this.

'Yes Gerry?' Sandra whispered. Gerry got out of bed and went to make her a cup of coffee. Bringing it back over to the bed Sandra was still lying in.

'Hurry up and drink that.'

'Why, what have you got planned?' she asked suspiciously.

'A nice walk down the beach, maybe an ice cream if you're lucky.'

'Okay, but we're staying away from the pier. You're a changed man remember, so no gambling for you.' She had soon enough finished her coffee and had just managed to crawl out of bed. She walked over to the small case she had packed and put it down on the bed and rummaged through for a perfect outfit. That was the moment Gerry's phone rang.

'Oh God, its Maggie. Be quiet while I answer Sandra.' Sandra sat silently on the bed trying not to move so she made no noise, while Gerry answered the phone.

'Hello love.'

'Hello Gerry, how's your trip going?'

'Good, I should be back late tomorrow night; you'll probably be asleep so I'll see you Monday evening.'

'Okay, don't work to hard.'

'Oh you know me, always working hard.' Sandra had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing at Gerry's last comment. Gerry gave her a playful look.

'Okay, I love you Gerry. Bye.'

'Bye.'

'Okay she's gone.' Gerry said as he threw his phone down on the bed. 'So you can get changed now, we have a lovely walk along the beach planned.' Sandra was going to say something about his working hard comment but she changed her mind before she'd managed to get anything out of her mouth. She threw on a long dress and her sunglasses and stood by the door.

'Ready?'

**Hope this is still okay and that you're all enjoying this! Feel free to review!**

**Beth xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out the hotel door hand in hand and went in search of a nice quiet little café. It took a 5 minute walk until they found a café which had only a couple of people in, they sat in the seats by the window looking out over the beach to see the early morning dog walkers.

'So Gerry we have all today and most of tomorrow, what's the plan?' Sandra asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

'I don't know Sandra, what do you want to do?'

'Unless you hadn't noticed Gerry this isn't really my scene so I have no idea what's here.'

'Well then, there's a theme park.' Sandra gave him a look to say as if. 'There's a seal place.'

'No.'

'I can stuff you at mini golf.' Sandra laughed.

'Oh you will, will you. I'd like to see you try.'

'Well I'm champion of the Standing family.'

'Whatever you say Gerry, anyway what else is there?'

'Shops? Horse and carriage tours? You can choose Sandra!'

They both finished their drinks and walked down to the beach hand in hand. They walked along the sand barefooted and made their way down to the sea. Gerry walked through the water while Sandra chose to stay on the sand, until Gerry pulled her into the water with him.

'Gerry that's cold.' She screamed at him, he laughed. He pulled her closer and kissed her, when suddenly she pulled away and ran up the beach. He tried to catch her.

'Guess you can't catch me old man.' She stopped and laughed. He caught up to her and wrestled her to the ground and kissed her again. It was nearly lunch time by now.

'What do you wanna do for lunch Sandra?'

'I don't know, but I quite fancy that ice cream you mentioned this morning.'

'Come on then, the best ice cream place around here is on the pier.'

'Yeah right, you just want to go gamble.'

'Maybe so but it is the best ice cream.'

'I'll just have to take your word for that, anyway you're a changed man remember.'

'Sandra I think 2p machines is different to putting £50 on a horse.'

They walked down to the pier and found the ice cream stall Gerry had told her about, they sat at the end of the pier looking out across the sea while eating their ice creams.

The day had gone quite quickly, they had in fact used the machines on the pier, but Sandra let Gerry no where near the gambling machines, instead she made him stand next to her while she played, she'd only done it to taunt him. Now they were sat on the beach, it was dark and they were the only ones there. They sat on a blanket eating fish and chips looking out at the views around them.

'Sandra I love you.' Gerry suddenly came out with. She looked surprised.

'I think I love you too.' She struggled with saying it but she did manage to get it out. They kissed again, they were both so happy with each other, they'd never been in relationships like this before. 'Which is why I think we need to stop sneaking around.' Sandra added.

'So what are we going to do?' Gerry asked as he laid down his empty fish and chip box and lay down on the blanket, Sandra did the same and snuggled up into Gerry's side.

'We need to break it off with Ben and Maggie.'

**Hope everyone's still enjoying this! Feel free to review. Special thanks to Geezworld234, TeamNewTricks and sdbubbles who never fail to make my day! **

**Beth xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

They lay like that on the beach for a while before choosing to go back to the hotel. They'd both said no more about what was going to happen when they got back to reality although both of them knew at some point they'd need to have it.

It was early the next morning Gerry was awake worrying, they had half a day until they had to get back to normality, it was going to be different than normal though. He turned over to check the time on his phone, it read 5 o'clock. With all the worry and thoughts filling his head there was no way he was going to get back to sleep, he looked over at Sandra who was fast asleep and looking very peaceful. This was the life he wanted to lead with the woman he loved. Unfortunately for that to happen a couple of hearts would have to be broken. He chose to get out of bed, he walked around the room quietly for a while wondering what he could do that wouldn't wake Sandra. After being able to think of nothing he chose to go out, he needed to go for a walk to clear his head of worry.

Sandra woke up a couple of hours later, she turned to give Gerry a good morning kiss and was surprised to find she was in an empty bed. Sitting herself up she looked around the room to discover it wasn't just the bed that was empty, she was alone in their room too. She reached around for her phone to call him and find out where he was, his phone rang across the other side of the bed. He'd left his phone. Sandra got up and ready, all the time worrying as to what could have happened to Gerry.

Not long later the door finally opened and Gerry appeared.

'Where the hell have you been?' Sandra asked angrily.

'I needed to go for a walk to clear my head. Anyway I bought you flowers.' She took them.

'You could have left a note, or took your phone or even woken me first.' She said angrily and then calmed a bit. 'They're lovely.' She told him referring to the flowers.

'Glad you like them.'

'Anyway what was wrong that you needed to clear your head?' Sandra asked him gently as he sat himself down next to her.

'What's going to happen when we get back.' Gerry told her.

'Oh. Gerry we don't have to do this yet if you aren't ready or if you aren't sure.'

'Sandra of course I'm sure, I love you.' He said as he stroked her cheek.

'Well then, what's the problem?'

'Unless you'd forgotten I live with Maggie, what am I going to do when I break up with her?'

'Erm well I suppose you could come live with me until you get sorted.' He nodded and smiled.

'Okay, well I'll break it off with her tomorrow evening.'

'I'll do the same. Anyway let's not worry about tomorrow; we still have most of today to have lots of fun.'

The day went faster than they'd both anticipated though.

**Hope this is still okay. Feel free to review. From now on updates might get a bit slow, I'm going back to school this week and I'm starting GCSE work now so that needs to be my main focus from now on. I promise to update whenever I can though! **

**Beth xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

They'd chatted the whole way back about what was going to happen next. Soon enough Gerry had pulled up outside Sandra's house; outside it was dark so no one could possibly see them. He reached across and kissed her goodbye, and then she was gone. Driving back to his, he couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen the next day.

He opened his front door and slipped up the stairs and in to his bed, trying not to wake the sleeping Maggie.

The next morning Brian sat in the UCOS office with a unusually happy Sandra. He stared up at the clock, yet again Gerry was late.

'Sandra?' Brian asked as Sandra walked out into the main office.

'Yes Brian?'

'Has Brian said anything more about proposing to Maggie yet to you?' Brian asked curiously.

'No, not to me. Why?' Sandra asked worriedly.

'It's just he was so excited about the idea a few months ago and he's not said anything since.'

'Maybe he decided I was right and it was too soon.' Gerry then walked in the door.

'Gerry mate?' Brian asked.

'Yes?'

'You haven't said anything about proposing to Maggie in a while.' Brian asked, Gerry looked at Sandra over Brian's shoulder and they shared a worried look. He could hardly tell Brian he wasn't going to propose to Maggie as he was secretly cheating on her and in love with Sandra.

'I decided Sandra was right, it was a bit soon. Anyway where going through a bit of a rough time at the moment.' It wasn't true but he had to have a reason as why he was suddenly going to break up with her.

Sandra sat in her office again, she took her phone out of the draw she had began putting it in.

'Hey Ben, sorry for not being contact over the weekend, as you know I was away on police business and I was really busy. Come to mine tonight though.

Sandra.' She text Ben, the plan was to get him to hers and end it with him. No going back now.

'Yeah sure babe, I've missed you! Ben x'

**Will all go to plan for Sandra and Gerry? More as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review.**

**Beth xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

The day flew by now it was just Gerry and Sandra in the office.

'You ready for this?' he asked her.

'Yeah, are you?' she replied

'Yes, I love you Sandra.'

'Good. So you remember the plan?'

'Yes, go home finish with Maggie and then come to yours with my bags.'

'Yeah and I finish with Ben.' She looked down at her watch. 'Actually I better get going he'll be at mine in 15 minutes.' As she got up from his lap he pulled her back for a kiss. She could tell he was worried and if she was honest so was she; she'd never done anything like this before. Never had she committed to someone like this, he was even going to be living with her for a while.

'It's going to be fine you know.' She told him, he nodded.

'See you soon.' He added before she walked out the door and he decided to do the same.

Sandra had barely got in the front door at hers when Ben arrived and he was early as well. Something Sandra usually valued, not this night though, she'd wanted time to prepare. As soon as he walked into the house he kissed her, she just stood there not knowing what to do, not kissing back but not pulling away either.

'Ben, come sit down.' She told him as she pulled back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Gerry's he'd just walked through the front door to find his dinner on the table. How was he going to do this? He didn't want to hurt this woman who'd done nothing to hurt him but he loved Sandra.

'Good day at work love?' Maggie asked as she stepped out the kitchen and placed two glasses of wine down on the already laid table. 'Dinner's out.'

'Maggie can we just sit and chat first?'

'But dinner will get cold!' she argued

'Please?' he pulled puppy eyes, she could never argue with them so she followed him to the sofa.

'So how was your day?'

'No Maggie, we really need to chat.' She sat silently watching him. 'I don't think we're working anymore. I'm really sorry but it's over.'

She stood up and turned and looked at him in disbelief. 'NO.' She screamed. 'There's someone else isn't there Gerry.' He looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. 'I'd heard things about you before we got together, I thought you'd changed. The tears fell from her eyes. 'Who is she Gerry?' She screamed, after getting no reply she screamed again. 'GET OUT. PACK A BAG AND LEAVE.'

So he got his bag and left and exactly how he'd planned he arrived at Sandra's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sandra answered the door as soon as she'd heard the doorbell go.

'Gerry.' She told him in almost a warning, he didn't understand. Next thing he knew Ben was at Sandra's side with his arms wrapped around her waist.

'Who's this love?' Ben asked Sandra.

'He's my colleague.' Gerry stood there in absolute horror and anger, she'd lied to him.

**Hope this is okay. Sorry for the delays in writing now I'm back at school and starting GSCE work updates are going to become a little more irregular. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	8. Chapter 8

'You lied to me.' Gerry screamed as he turned and walked back to the car. She ran down the car and banged on the window.

'No I didn't.' she tried but he drove off. 'I just hadn't had the time to do it yet.' She whispered as she sat on the pavement.

'What was all that about babe?' Ben asked her.

'Do not call me that.' Sandra growled. 'It's over. Just go.'

'What's going on Sandra?'

'Well we just spilt up, so go!'

'You and him?' he questioned.

'Yes. Now you know the truth, I love him so off you go, it's over.' That was it, he went off without a fight, he knew Sandra by now, when she'd made a decision there was no way she was going to change her mind. She walked back into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry sat in the car just driving around for a bit; he had no idea what to do but now it was getting dark outside. Then he remembered he was now homeless, he thought of all the places he could go and could only come up with Brian's. So that's where he went.

Brian was a bit confused when Gerry appeared on his doorstep.

'Hello.' Brian greeted his friend as he opened the door.

'Hello mate, I have a huge favour to ask you.'

'Go on.' Prompted Brian.

'Is there anyway I can stay here tonight, Maggie and I have split up.'

'Of course, come in and tell me all about it.'

Once he'd walked in the door and sat down, it was obvious he had no desire to talk about what had happened but it was clear he was angry. Brian had kept trying to get it out of him but Esther had long since packed him off to bed.

'Thank you for tonight Esther, I think I'll be off to bed now.'

'Okay, you know where everything is if you need anything.'

'Yes thank you.'

He walked up the stairs and got into the spare bed, when he'd got in he heard his phone ring again from his trouser pockets. He wandered over to find Sandra ringing yet again, he pressed decline and his phone returned back to the home page where he saw 12 missed calls from Sandra, 3 unread texts and 6 voicemails. He didn't want to hear it though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra sat curled up in her bed, the tears falling down her face. This wasn't how the day was meant to have gone; she was supposed to be curled up next to Gerry and laughing, giggling and smiling with him. In reality though she was sat in bed with tears falling down her face as she tried to ring him yet again and yet again he didn't answer. She'd have done anything for him to just listen, for him to pick up the phone or reply for a text or knowing where he was so she could go tell him.

She'd sat up all night and so had Gerry, neither could sleep for the sadness they had about the previous night. He'd have to get in contact at some point though as he either had to turn up to work or tell her he wasn't coming in.

Sandra was surprised when she walked in to find both Gerry and Brian at work and it wasn't even 9 yet.

'Morning.' Sandra greeted them bluntly.

'Morning.' Brian answered cheerily.

'Gerry, a word please.'

'Go on then guv.' He replied just as bluntly if not even more so than Sandra had greeted them.

'In private.' He got up and unenthusiastically followed her into her office.

'We need to talk about last night.' She told him.

'Do you really think this is the right place or time? Anyway what makes you think I want to hear it.'

'No Gerry it's not the time or place, but we're going to have this chat as you wouldn't answer my calls. Also you're going to listen it because you got it wrong.'

'What did I get wrong? The fact I thought you loved me? The fact I thought you were going to dump Ben? No I didn't think so.'

'Shut up Gerry and listen. I do love you and yeah I have split up with Ben. It was just when you came I hadn't had the chance to do it yet. So there, now you know.'

'Oh, come her Sandra.' He told her as he pushed his chair out from under the desk and signalling for her to sit on his lap. Which she did, she leant down and they kissed until outside in the main office they heard a female shouting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks or any of the characters as much as I would love to, I don't. Also I'm very sorry if I got the police speech wrong. Enjoy**

Sandra stayed positioned on Gerry's lap as she tried to listen for any hints as to who it was outside her door shouting.

'Maggie.' Gerry told her worriedly answering the question she hadn't yet asked. She jumped off his lap to let him get up and go out into the main office. He stood and walked out finding himself face to face with Maggie.

'WHO IS SHE?!' she yelled. Brian not being good in these kinds of situations decided to talk.

'Who's who?'

'Oh didn't you know, he was up to his old tricks. He cheated on me; he left me for another women.' She said to Brian before turning back round to Gerry 'So who is she?' Gerry kept silent and looked around the room. Finally she'd caught on.

'It's _her _isn't it?' Maggie growled at Gerry as she pointed at Sandra. Neither of them had to say anything, she already knew the truth. 'You dirty little tart.' Maggie growled at Sandra, before lifting her hand to slap her.

'Maggie, don't!' Gerry shouted. It was too late; Maggie's hand had slapped Sandra round the face leaving a hand print on her cheek. Soon enough Sandra had recovered from the shock of what had happened.

'I'm arresting you for assaulting a police officer; you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence. It may harm your defence if you don't mention something you later intend to rely on in court.'

The reality of what she'd just done had hit her as uniform police officers came in and took her away to an interview room. In all the madness both Sandra and Gerry had both failed to notice Brian had disappeared.

'Are you okay?' Gerry asked Sandra.

'Yeah I'll be fine, you know me tough as nails.' Sandra replied

'Yeah well I still think we should put some ice on it.'

'Gerry stop fussing and just kiss me.' He did as he was told.

It was now 5 o'clock, time to leave.

'So are you coming to stay with me?' Sandra asked Gerry.

'If you still want me.'

'Ooh I don't know about that Gerald.' He laughed. 'So where's all your stuff?'

'Brian's.'

'Come on then, we better go get it, then you're taking me out for dinner and well you know what'll come after.' She told him playfully.

'I suppose I could stretch to dinner.'

'Well you have to be a good boy to get desert.' She added cheekily.'

'When am I not a good boy Sandra?'

'Let me think.' They kissed again and ended up back in Sandra's office with the door shut and blinds closed.

**Well then that's the end! There will be a sequel at some point in the not too distant future. I hoped you've enjoyed this, thank you to anyone who's read or reviewed this it means a lot and I really appreciate it. **

**Beth xxx**


End file.
